To Real to be a Dream!!!!!!
by Milkie Black Doggie
Summary: I was trying to write a lemon okay.... I promise my next chapters to this will be better when I finish em'.
1. Oh Man! It was just a dream!

"To True to Be a Dream"  
  
  
disclaimer : When I own these characters i'll be dead!  
Serena - Hey Lita! You home! We're here!   
Lita - hey ::sitting on the window seat gazing at the sky::  
Amy - you okay Lita?  
Lita - Yeah ::smiling at her friends:: So what did you two dream about last night?  
Amy - I didn't have a good dream. I had a nightmare! I dreamed that I got a B- on my report card!  
::serena and lita fall over::  
Amy - what about you serena?  
Serena - I dreamed that I had all the ice cream i could eat! But then Luna came into my   
dream and you know what that party pooper did! She woke me up!  
Amy - what about you Lita?  
Lita - mines kinda long... I'm kinda puzzel about it. It's about Ken.  
Serena - Ooooo! DO TELL!  
Lita - okay here it is. :  
  
You see I was at my friend Ken's house playing video games. He reached over and turned the game off.   
My face still looking at him all gag-gag when he turned to me. He told me to go up to his room , and that   
he'd meet me up there later. He said that we were going to play a game. What kind of game could we play  
in his room? One thought came to mind but I thought that Ken wasn't like that so I thought we were just goin   
to play cards or something like that. After 3 minuets of waiting to see what Ken up his sleve I heard a clank   
and a little click. I turned around to see what the noise was. The clank was him sitting a bunch of candels   
on his dresser. And the click was the noise of Ken locking the door. I felt cornered. I asked what the   
candels were for I got no answer. I asked 3 or 4 times more still no ansroom? One thought came to mind but   
I thought that Ken wasn't like that so I thought we were just goin to play cards or something like that.   
  
After 3 minuets of waiting to see what Ken up his sleve I heard a clank and a little click. I turned around to see   
what the noise was. The clank was him sitting a bunch of candels on his dresser. And the click was the noise   
of Ken locking the door. I felt cornered. I asked what the candels were for I got no answer. I asked 3 or  
4 times more still no ansroom? One thought came to mind but I thought that Ken wasn't like that so I thought  
we were just goin to play cards or something like that. After 3 minuets of waiting to see whHATS NOT CALLED TAKE EM'  
POKER! THATS CALLED STRIP POKER!" When we both got down to our under ware I started to look around the room.   
He told me to give him my cards that I had in my hands. What?...? He's puting the cards away?? The games over??   
Maybe he's as nervous as I am. So I got up to get my clothes to put them on.....or at least I tried to get up he   
grabed my waist and pulled me down. I felt he's bandnah going over my eyes. i felt the sheets and blankets getting  
pulling over me. Then I feel my underware being pulled off. Then my alarm clock rings.  
  
Lita :  
what do you think my dream means? It felt to real to be just a dream...  
  
Serena :  
Probably means you think Ken is more than just a "friend"!  
  
3 days after............  
  
As Serena and I walked into the video arcade they saw Ken playing the SailorV game.  
Serena and I walked over and sat at the SailorV game next to Ken's. As Ken looked over to see what  
my score. He was so shcoked. It was only 300. When I died Ken asked me if I was having a bad day. I   
just blushed and said in a cheery mood ,"kinda!" He smiled , got up , and walked away.   
  
Lita :  
Serena......... Do you think that dreams could ever come true??  
  
Serena :   
What did you say????  
  
Lita :  
Never mind...  
  
.........Thinking Inside Head..........  
If it ever does. i hope it's soon. I wanna know how he REALLY feels about me....  
Oooooh Ken.  
  
~~~~~*^!The END!^*~~~~~ 


	2. Dream Comes True part 1

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer : still can't sue me!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lita :   
One day I was walking down the road one day when I came to a stop.  
  
There was Ken. Standing there. All alone. No one to talk to. And what in the world was I thinking!  
  
I ran up to Ken and gave him a hug and a kiss.   
  
"Good Morning to you to Lita," said Ken  
  
When I heard those words and thought of what I just did I wanted to hang my self!   
  
Ken and I went into an ice cream place called "Chocolate Bunny."  
  
We talked for hours and hours. Then he asked me to come over to his place. Not even thinking I went into his room when he said I'll be up there in while.   
  
Then it hit me. If this day goes just like my dream then!...............   
  
I heard the door open very quietly. I heard a click. He had locked the door. I heard a clank. He had layed down some candles on his dresser.  
  
"Whats with the candles?" I asked hoping that he didn't say the same thing he said in my dream.  
  
"It sets the mood why???" asked Ken.  
  
I couldn't say a word. At least a million things were going threw my head. Suddenly the room started to go around. I got so dizzy. I felt like throughing up. I fell on the floor ; I had fainted. I woke on Ken's bed. He was puting cold water on a wash cloth.  
  
Ken walked into the room. " Oh good you're awake. Now we can do what I had planed" said Ken with a smile. I looked down and I saw nothing.  
  
Nothing at all. I had no blankets on me and for some weird reason I was ........................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
